1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy hand gun.
One of the currently popular fireworks-type novelty items comprises a plastic and paper product in the form of a miniature hollow container simulating a champagne bottle which is known as a "Party Popper". The party popper contains confetti, or the like, which is discharged from the large end of the bottle shape by an explosive charge comprising a small quantity of powder disposed in the bottle neck portion and triggered by a projecting firing cord which, when manually extracted or jerked from the bottle neck, fires the charge to eject and scatter the bits of paper. This novelty item, when used by children, should be under close adult supervision for the reason neither end of the item should be pointed toward the face of the user or another person or held near the ear.
The present invention is intended for safely holding and releasing such a novelty item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,421 discloses a gun-like toy which discharges confetti through its barrel in response to the forced air draft of a battery powered fan contained by the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,173 discloses a noise producing toy gun which also discharges powdered material from its barrel in response to its rearwardly biased barrel being moved forwardly by a manually rotated cam so that air trapped by the barrel movement discharges the powder through the barrel to simulate firing a shell.